


Ballare

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first started practicing with Kanaya, there was a curiosity that fueled your performance. It was a want - perhaps even need - for you to get closer, for the scarce moments when you were separated to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 3AM and this is my first fic I'm posting.  
> Since it's just basically to see how to use this website, I haven't read over it. (That and I'm tired as fuck)  
> Enjoy, lovelies.

As you and your partner are lowered on the silks and the audience comes into view, the only thing you can think about is her. Even though there must be more than a hundred people at the show tonight, it feels like you are the only two people in the world. The white material wrapped around you both as you touch the ground compliments her skin, and she gracefully moves so you can let her have her solo moment in air.

The story being told in the shared aerial act between you is that of lovers, but you and she are nothing of the sort. When you first started practicing with Kanaya, there was a curiosity that fueled your performance. It was a want - perhaps even need - for you to get closer, for the scarce moments when you were separated to be over. Even though that is gone, it’s replaced by the ever-expanding intimacy you have with her.  
Of course, you’d never act upon any kind of romantic feeling for her. You always considered her a dance partner, and nothing more. However, if you said you didn’t want to know her better, you’d be blatantly lying. You even asked her about it one day.

“Would you leave this place? It’s not like they don’t have any other acts to take our spot.”

Kanaya was in the middle of applying her makeup, and looked at you in her mirror for a split second. “How do I put this,” she contemplated, with her poised hand under her chin, but only for a moment. “It’s not like I’d have any place to go to call home, so I am quite content with staying with this show. And you, Rose? What would you do?”

You nodded, knowing this was true. Although you got quite a lovely pay from flying around on silks, you never stayed in one spot. Even after tonight’s performance you’d simply go back to the hotel.  
I could never leave you, you thought. Instead you looked away from her at the ground, and shrugged, trying not to seem as nervous as you felt.

Bringing your mind back down to tonight’s performance, you watched as she was lifted into the air. You have always been told to look at her longingly, like she was gold, but this required no force. The romantic in you could be why, but even you couldn’t fool yourself with that reason. You did your fair share of the show; rolling around on the ground in an obscenely simple way you began to wonder why you didn’t stay put. No one was watching you. Not with a beauty like Kanaya in the air. You chased after her before she took off again, and you worked to fight your smirk.

Finally, finally, it was time to join her on those silks. As she came around full circle, you grabbed her ankle. You did a few intricate balances and bends; predictably. The audience clapped for you, and you almost jumped out of your skin.

You forgot they were even there.

In the next move you had to completely support all her weight, and in a single, perfect movement your wrists were wrapped in the silk. You both began to run, hand in hand, and as you went up naturally, she jumped into your arms. Loosening your arms so she could move and press herself to you was always awful, for fear you’d drop her. However, with your arm around her back and hers around your neck, she was safe. You were now in what you’d unprofessionally describe as: a dip in the air.

It never lasted long enough. Soon it was your solo air time, and you did some pretty simple stuff (ending in a kind of handstand; people always clapped), while she did her rolling around on the ground “dance”, similar to the one you did earlier.

You thought back to when you first did this act in front of people. Even with the mistakes, the atmosphere created was complimented as “great, spot-on, pretty damn spankin’ for rookies”. You both only looked in each other’s eyes once.

You need to focus. You’ve in fact been caught in your thoughts mid-performance before. One time, you even almost dropped her.

Winding down the show, you step in to supposedly kiss her, before she is suddenly lifted away from you, wrapping herself up in the silk and curling into a small ball. You stand there, still, looking forlorn, your hand reaching up in a futile hope she’d come back down.

This happens at the end of every performance, and every time you wish the machine above the stage would malfunction at that very moment so you could actually kiss her. The lights go out and everything is pitch black. You quietly feel your way to the trap door that leads to under the stage, and get out of there quickly. When you take the door to the dressing room - careful not to make any noise - and Kanaya is there before you, you honestly aren’t surprised.

You cough before heading to your own mirror. There are no more sections either of you are included in, so you figure you might as well get comfortable. You glance at her while zipping your jacket over your costume. “Nice performance tonight,” you whisper to her. “You looked… well, lovely.”

She flutters her eyelashes and bows her head at you, “Thank you. You were alluring yourself.”

Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Alluring and lovely are two different things. How are you supposed to interpret that? Are you supposed to interpret it?

After a awkward hesitation you jump to thank her, which makes her laugh.

“You know, Rose, I’ve always wondered why I have to be pulled away at the last moment,” she says, looking into the mirror.

You sit on the counter, moving others stuff to get closer to her. You don’t say anything, but you know she’ll go on. She still doesn’t dare look at you. To finally show those jade-green eyes of hers, just like emeralds, to you.

“If we’re acting as lovers, why do we not even kiss?”

You stare at her, “Are you implying you want to?”

She hesitates, just enough for you to notice the jade appearing on her cheeks. 

“I’m saying it would make it that much… better.”

You sit in silence for what seems like forever. You don’t look at each other, and your coworkers come in and out of the dressing room in no time. The thoughts drifting through your mind are jumbled into a complete mess. She hasn’t moved in forever, and you wonder if she too is lost in thought.

Worse then, all your thoughts are about her. It’s a wonder how you can stand to even entertain your thoughts when they’re all about her? How have you not grown tired of it one bit. Finally, you can’t stand it.

You bend over sideways, to block the view of her mirror. She pouts slightly (frankly, you think it’s adorable), and before she can even begin to question you, you have a finger over her trademark black-painted lips.  
“Kanaya,” you whisper, trying your best to sound seducing, if not at least a little teasing.

She raises her eyebrows before you slip the finger over her lips under her chin, and you tilt her head up towards you. Almost painfully slowly, you lower your head to kiss her, and it’s heaven. She kisses you back, gently, innocently, lovingly, gracefully; you could write a book of adjectives to describe it. You pull away and she looks awestruck, her cheeks burning green.

She opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by someone walking into the room, saying it’s time to line up for curtain calls and whatnot. You smile and take Kanaya’s hand, because that night you sure as hell are going to bow next to her.

And you sure as hell are going to kiss her when you get back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i kind of know nothing about aerial silks and im not really good at describing them either  
> p.s.s. im going to bed


End file.
